Cazador Nocturno
by Tango25
Summary: Extraños asesinatos están ocurriendo en Grecia y el departamento de policía está sumamente enloquecido. ¿Quién es el auto de estos crímenes tan perversos? Si tan solo supieran que el asesino está escondido tras la máscara de detective del mes del condado...
1. Chapter 1

Noche. Amada noche. Su efecto en mí era mágico, me transmitía alegría, alegría, alegría. Cual hombre lobo que se transformaba al ver a su amada Luna, yo me transformaba cuando la noche traía consigo una brisa relajante, La Voz, e inducía a obrar. A satisfacer aquella _Necesidad_. Oh, la Necesidad a la que todos sucumbimos, de la que nadie puede escapar. El Cazador que acecha a su presa, refugiado y alentado por la oscuridad que cubre todo. _El Susurro…_ aquel que se reía, que transmitía alegría, que ordenaba. Aquél que no era yo, si no alguien a quien dejaba salir de vez en cuando para que jugáramos. Su voluntad era fuerte, y se hacía presente cuando creía que era necesario. El resto del tiempo dormía, o esperaba pacientemente hasta tener nuevamente La Necesidad.  
Sabía que podía actuar, _debía_ actuar. Yo llevaba esperando ya varias semanas, cinco para ser preciso desde que lo vi. Había estudiado a mi presa, y la Necesidad me pinchaba, juguetona, incitándome a actuar.  
Allí estaba esta persona, un ciudadano no muy ejemplar que digamos. Dos Caras de una misma moneda, como yo. Éste sujeto era la Presa, y yo su Cazador. Esperaba, con muchas ansias de actuar, pero con la paciencia para esperar. Mi rostro no era visible para nadie, llevaba una máscara negra, que me permitía ver y hablar a la perfección, pero que no dejaba ver nada más que mis ojos. Tenía guantes que recubrían mis manos, para no dejar huellas.

Allí estaba, esperando su siguiente movimiento, disfrutando la emoción de la Cacería. ¿Quién no lo hacía?

Pero de todas maneras yo soy alguien muy cuidadoso. El tiempo que había empleado en estudiarlo, seguirlo, _cerciorarme_ , habían valido la pena. Yo no trabajaba para nadie más que mí, y por ello debía asegurarme de que el trabajo fuese perfecto. Debía ser cuidadoso, siempre. Siempre preparado de ante mano. _Pulcro_. Todo para proteger mi vida, insignificante y feliz. Había invertido demasiado tiempo para que saliese bien, además había una recompensa material por hacerlo.

 _Y sobre todo, me estaba divirtiendo demasiado para echarme atrás._

Esta noche era La Noche. Hoy iba a suceder, tenía que suceder, como había estado sucediendo, y sucedería una y otra vez. Y nadie más que Shun seria el invitado especial. Oh, Shun, ciudadano ejemplar de día, sectario que mutilaba gente de noche. Supuse que él también llevaba dentro una Voz que le inducía a actuar. Lástima que fuese del otro bando, uno contrario al mío. Dentro de pronto yo haría que se reuniese con sus amigos. Él vivía solo, en un barrio de clase media alta. Seguramente planeaba volver a casa, y por desgracia para él no lo podría hacer, ya que nos pondríamos a _Jugar_. Yo estaba oculto tras unos arbustos, junto a su camioneta. Tenía junto a mí una bolsa de tela donde estaban mis instrumentos para el trabajo. La vocecita me susurraba al oído cuando lo vimos acercarse, mi otro yo, haciendo sugerencias tentadoras.

Paciencia.

Shun se acercó hacia su camioneta, aguardé para estar seguro de que no hubiese nadie, y entonces ataqué, tomándolo por sorpresa. Puse mi cuchillo en su garganta, mientras lo tomaba por detrás. Pude escuchar la risita de mi amiguito, celebrando el triunfo. No todo estaba hecho todavía, aún faltaba lo mejor. Obligué a mi presa a entrar a la camioneta, y luego saqué una jeringa de mi bolsillo. Instrumentos aparte de los que tenía en la bolsa. Le clavé la aguja en el cuello de mi víctima y éste sucumbió rápidamente ante los efectos del sedante. No era una cantidad demasiado grande, pero sí la suficiente como para dejarlo fuera de combate. Le quité las llaves e hice arrancar su camioneta, no sin antes acomodarlo en el asiento de atrás.

No había mucho tráfico a la madrugada, lo cual beneficiaba a mis planes. Luego de una marcha de aproximadamente media hora llegamos a destino. Le decían la Papelera, y estaba la mayor parte del tiempo desierta.

Allí yo tenía mi vehículo, del cual me estacioné a unos veinte metros. Cargué a Shun fuera de la camioneta, y lo llevé a rastras hasta una viga metálica, con algo de óxido en ella. Comprobé que en verdad estuviese dormido y fui a por la bolsa. Volví hasta él corriendo ligeramente, mientras sacaba lo que usaría. Me coloqué unos guantes de látex, al tiempo que me quitaba los otros. Tomé un poco de cuerda y la utilice para atar de manos a Shun en la viga. Tomé mi cuchillo de hoja muy gruesa, y un bisturí. ¿Cuál de los dos usaría ésta vez? Elegí el bisturí.

Le quité la ropa, y comencé el trabajo preliminar: depilar, refregar, eliminar todas las irregularidades que sobresalían. Shun abrió los ojos, sí, suele suceder a veces. En su mirada no había miedo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si me estaba viendo realmente. Si así era, solo podían ser mis ojos, ya que no me había quitado la máscara. No necesitaba ningún tipo de iluminación, ya que la que me proporcionaba la Luna bastaba. La necesidad iría desapareciendo junto con mi compañero de juegos.

Él intento decirme algo, pero le comuniqué que no le entendía. Era obvio, le había puesto una bola de papel en su boca y para asegurarla se la cubrí con cinta adhesiva. Volvió a repetir lo que había dicho, justo cuando me pondría a trabajar en serio.

\- ¿Qué dice?, en serio, no le oigo…

Con un gesto cansado repitió lo que fuese que hubiese dicho, sin apartar su vista de la mía.

\- De nada- le dije, mientras comenzaba a trabajar.

Faltaban no más de tres horas para el amanecer, pero ya no había dejado pieza entera de Shun. Me quité la máscara, mi cara estaba llena de sudor, pero ya no existía rastro de la Necesidad. Un trabajo excelente. Pulcro. Tenía ganado un merecido baño después de haberme divertido con mi presa. Pese al sedante, nuestro querido amigo había estado algo conciente, mientras yo comenzaba la etapa primaria del trabajo, la cual consistía en cortar con el bisturí los músculos que unían a los brazos al cuerpo, además de otras partes como las manos y pies.

Luego vino la cabeza, la cual requería estar más concentrado para no arruinar la obra que estaba haciendo.  
Comencé con la base del cuello, cortándolo de manera cuidadosa, como todo un profesional. Dejé las arterias para el final, cuando terminé de diseccionarla. Quité la cabeza de mi amigo, con cuidado de no manchar mi ropa, y regué la sangre hasta que dejó de gotear. No contaba con los elementos para dejarlo sin una sola gota de sangre, algo en lo que había estado experimentando con los últimos compañeros de juego.

Quizá piensen que soy un monstruo, de hecho sí lo soy, pero a mi me gustaba jugar con los malos. Otros monstruos como yo, que hacían cosas que les hacía ganarse mi cuchillo, o mis balas. A decir verdad disfrutaba más cuando nosotros dos nos encargábamos de nuestras presas, mi voz interior y yo, viendo la expresión de pánico en ellas mientras les cortábamos poco a poco. Me quité los guantes de látex y los guardé en una bolsa de plástico. Luego tendría que acomodar a Shun, a sus partes más bien dicho, en bolsas de basura, dejándolo envuelto para regalo. Cada una contendría lo suyo, cabeza, brazos, piernas, torso, manos, pies, dedos, orejas. Los dejaría por allí, aunque como recuerdo de mi amigo le quité un anillo que portaba en uno de sus dedos y lo guardé en una bolsita con cierre hermético.  
Hacía eso porque sabía que en unos diez años, ésta aventura habría desaparecido de mi mente, y quería tener algo para recordarla cada vez que quisiese.

Ésa era mi recompensa material, aunque tenía un aspecto más emocional que otra cosa… _Emociones, ¿yo? Qué cosas digo. Debe ser el cansancio._ Contemplé unos momentos lo que restaba de la noche, y alcé la vista hacia la luna. Cerré los ojos, mientras notaba que mi Amigo se iba a dormir ya, en algún lugar de mi mente, no sin antes despedirse con una sonora risita característica de él, con su mirada de lagarto. Bien, tendría que ponerme en marcha.  
Empaqueté a Shun y lo dejé envuelto allí. Luego me subí a la camioneta, no sin antes colocarme de nuevo los guantes que usaba para no dejar huellas. Por suerte no había manchado mi ropa con sangre. Me desagradaba enormemente tener que lavarla, porque cuesta mucho para que se salga ese líquido.

No me puedo presentar al trabajo con la camisa toda ensangrentada. Hey Mani, ¿Por qué está así tu ropa?; Oh, nada, simplemente se me manchó cuando cortaba a un sujeto allá en la Papelera, ¿Me pasas el café?

Encendí el motor de la camioneta, la puse en primera y luego la conduje hacia un lugar del recinto. Podía dejarla metida en alguna de los galpones que ya nadie revisa, o meterla al lago. Consideré la primera opción. Lo que me gustaba del lugar, entre otras cosas, era que tenía piso de cemento, lo cual dificultaba el dejar huellas con los neumáticos de los vehículos. Abrí la puerta de un galpón ubicado a unos cien metros de la escena, y entré la camioneta. Bajé de ella, cerré el lugar, mientras iba en busca de algún horno para deshacerme de lo utilizado. Lo encontré cerca del galpón, ya estaba encendido. Abrí con cuidado de no quemarme la tapa y arrojé la bolsa, al tiempo que dejaba todo como estaba.

Volví hacia mi automóvil. No era la gran cosa, pero a mi me gustaba, era discreto, bastante común en la ciudad, me servía muy bien para transportarme al trabajo y para realizar mi pasatiempo favorito, aunque claro, ahí ya le tenía que prestar el volante a mi amigo del asiento de atrás. El conducía solamente porque yo tenía el carné.

Guardé la máscara, cuchillos, el anillo, y me largué de allí. Tardé unos cuarenta y cinco minutos en llegar a mi apartamento. Aparqué el coche en la acera al otro lado de la calle.  
Saqué la llave y la introduje con mi mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda sostenía el paquete con los instrumentos. Entre y encendí la luz. Busqué en mi cuarto un maletín y guardé la bolsita con el anillo, no sin antes colocarle el nombre de su antiguo dueño. Allí estaba ahora, junto a las otras veintitrés. Dejé las cosas en su lugar, me quité la ropa sudada, me mentí al baño para darme uno muy largo con agua caliente, que me quitaría la suciedad y relajarías los músculos del cuerpo.

Cuando fue hora me dirigí al trabajo. Ah, el tráfico jovialmente homicida me relajaba y yo llevaba en mi cara una gran sonrisa. Saludaba a los conductores que me insultaban, todo para mantener mi máscara de ciudadano modelo.

Mi trabajo es de forense, aunque también era psicólogo a veces. Tenía una oficina, bastante espaciosa, y para mi solo. Además, había otras dos más aparte de la mía. En ellas trabajaban Albafica y Agasha. La primera llevaba ya casi tres años en el departamento, y la segunda había empezado hace pocos meses. Me llevaba bien con las dos. No entré aún a la oficina porque vi a Albafica sirviéndose un café en una máquina. Me acerqué despacio y le hablé suavemente…

\- Hola colega…

Ella volteo a verme, justo cuando terminaba de hacerse el café. Ah, yo amo el café. Diría que es lo que más me gusta, dentro de lo que es la bebida. Yo soy alguien de metabolismo eficiente y rápido, necesito recuperar energías, y nada como un buen desayuno sin el infaltable café para hacerlo.

Ella me miró un segundo, y luego me devolvió el saludo, con una sonrisa.

\- Llegas temprano- observó.

\- Si, es que me enteré que usted ya había llegado, y no pude resistirme. Albafica, por favor dígame, ¿Cuándo se casará conmigo?

La mujer se río y luego meneo la cabeza, divertida por mi comentario.  
\- Un día de estos aceptaré con gusto tu ofrecimiento- me guiño el ojo y se fue a su oficina con el café en mano.

Le caía bien, pero lo que yo hacía no era más que una máscara muy bien lograda. Me encaminé hacia la máquina de café para prepararme uno. Soy un monstruo, pero vamos, soy un monstruo caballeroso, educado, que se preocupa por el bienestar público eliminando a otros monstruos que se lo merecen. A palabras ajenas, soy un pillo jodón, quizá eso sea parte de mi encanto. Seguramente hoy sería un día duro de trabajo, pero me sentía mucho mejor después de mi aventura de anoche.

Le di un sorbo al café, mientras iba hacia mi oficina. Era tiempo de empezar el día. Me senté en la silla con ruedas. Casi no pude evitar la tentación, y me puse a girar un poco en ella. Era divertido, tenía que admitirlo. ¿Acaso uno no se puede pasar un lindo momento en el curro?

El teléfono sonó, tomé el tubo y lo llevé a mi oído. Reconocí la voz al instante, Shion, detective de homicidios.

\- Manigoldo, ha ocurrido un asesinato, en la Papelera. Se te necesita aquí.

\- Buenos días a ti también- le contesté, con una ligera sonrisa.

\- Er…lo siento, buenos días.

\- En unos momentos salgo, te veo allá.

\- Nos vemos.

Colgó.

Sería interesante ver cómo reaccionaban ante el hallazgo de mi pequeña obra de arte. Llegaría la prensa seguro, sobre todo para aquellas revistas que se publicaban. De todas maneras, nunca me habían interesado demasiado en lo que decían las noticias cuando encontraban los restos de mis aventuras. Se me hacía curioso que encontrasen tan rápido lo que quedaba de Shun, pues últimamente no se pasan demasiado por allá. Puede que solo haya sido casualidad. Salí de mi oficina para dirigirme a la salida, encendí el automóvil y me fui.

Al cabo de un rato llegué a la escena de mí crimen. El lugar estaba lleno de policías, investigadores, y ahí llegaba yo, Manigoldo, a resolver el crimen. Seguramente Albafica y Agasha llegarían en cualquier momento, pero por lo pronto, yo haría lo mío. Aparqué el coche cerca de la escena, y bajé de él. Enseñé mi placa a un oficial para que me dejase entrar y pasé por la cinta amarilla que delimitaba el lugar. Estaban registrando los paquetes de _regalo_ , y alguno que otro agente novato había ido a tirar su desayuno por ahí.

Parece ser que no han encontrado la camioneta. Recorrí el lugar con la mirada, buscando a Shion. Él se encontraba interrogando a alguien… ¿Un testigo?


	2. Chapter 2

No recuerdo la última vez que tuve algún tipo de nervio a causa de alguna emoción fuerte. Supongo que es por el hecho de que no poseo ningún tipo de emoción o sentimiento. Y el hecho de que al parecer hubiese un posible testigo, no iba a causar nada en mí. Pero de todas maneras, me acerqué disimuladamente, y sin hacer ruido. Shion aún no había notado mi presencia, ni la persona con la que estaba hablando. Le estaba preguntando lo básico, cual era su nombre, qué había estado haciendo, si vio a alguien sospechoso, a qué hora encontró el cadáver, o lo que quedaba de él para ser más exacto. Nuestro testigo era un tal Regulus, se notaba un tanto reservado las razones para estar en un lugar como la Papelera. Pero eso era estar ocultando información, y nuestro Detective no lo iba a permitir. Presionó al muchacho y éste habló. Había ido con una chica al lugar (¡Qué romántico!), entraron a eso de las seis y media, varias horas después de que yo me marchara. Notaron los paquetes, los abrieron por curiosidad y se llevaron la sorpresa del año. Finalizó el interrogatorio diciendo que no había visto nada, él valerosamente buscó al asesino, pero no lo encontró, mientras que la chica llamaba a la policía. Fin del asunto, nada de qué preocuparse.

Contuve la sonrisa, y luego me acerqué hasta Shion, el cual dejaba ir a su presa. Suspiró, lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo oyese. Giró y me vio, supuse que no esperaba tenerme al lado, parpadeó un par de veces y luego me habló.

\- Llegaste rápido. Ni siquiera te oí cuando te acercaste – sonrió- no debo descuidar mi espalda.

\- ¿Encontraste algo?- pregunté, yendo directamente al grano.

\- Nada aún. Los forenses se están encargando de las huellas, la sangre, todo eso…

La relación de amistad que tengo con Shion se basa mayormente en el respeto del uno por el otro. Aún así, es rara la vez que alguno influya en la opinión o decisión de alguno de los dos. No solemos intercambiar demasiadas palabras en nuestras charlas, ni cosas así. A veces tenemos alguno que otro debate sobre algún tema, aunque pese a que a mi me gusta discutir, no se suele llegar a nada. Shion tiene una postura y la mantiene, a veces es un tanto cabeza dura, y yo un cabronazo, lo admito, sin sentir algún tipo de remordimiento. Y para ser sincero, dudo que Shion tenga algún tipo de remordimiento a la hora de efectuar una acción, aunque generalmente suele enfadarse con facilidad, o resentirse. No es lo mismo que yo, claro está. Quizá por eso es que nos llevamos bien.

\- Si, bueno, supongo que yo también tendré que ponerme a trabajar- dije. De repente me di cuenta de que es curioso estar en la escena de un crimen hecho por uno mismo.

\- Vale- dijo.

El Honrado y Trabajador Manigoldo se pondría manos a la obra, en su propia obra. Si, me gusta la ironía del asunto. Me acerqué hasta los paquetes y me puse a revisarlos, junto a uno de los muchachos del departamento. El nombre de quien tenía al lado era Sisifo. Si, se me hacía un tanto raro, pero bueno, no soy quién para cuestionar a los demás sobre como se llaman, ni nada por el estilo, solamente los cuestiono cuando hacen cosas indebidas. Me observó unos momentos y sonrió, en forma falsa. No le salía tan bien como a mí, ya que llevaba muchos años entrenando como parecer un humano normal. Sisifo, al igual que yo, aparenta lo que no es. Desconozco sus motivos para fingir, pero por eso me cae bien. El mundo está más lleno de seres como yo de lo que se imaginan, aunque no tenía ningún motivo para pensar que el buen Sisifo era un psicópata homicida, hay muchas explicaciones para fingir ante los demás.

\- ¿Qué has encontrado?- le pregunté, sin apartar la vista de las bolsas.

El comenzó a hablar, haciendo lo mismo que yo.

\- Pues bueno, los cortes fueron hechos por una mano experta- comentó, mientras señalaba con una birome las partes amputadas- nuestro asesino tiene conocimientos de anatomía, puede que sea un cirujano, médico, o simplemente saber de estas cosas.

\- Puede ser, no hay muchos cirujanos en la ciudad. ¿Ha dejado alguna pista? –pregunté.

\- No hasta ahora…aunque es extraño. No he visto nada parecido a esto.

Bueno, tampoco es que Sisifo tuviese demasiada antigüedad en la ciudad, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a estas cosas, pero siempre es alentador que los expertos se sorprendan. Y mejor aún, que no encuentren nada.

\- Me da la impresión de que el corte fue realizado con un cuchillo- aventuré.

\- Puede ser, un cuchillo, cierra, o algo así. No son demasiado difíciles de conseguir en la ciudad.

\- Si.

\- ¿Tienes alguna teoría?- me preguntó sorpresivamente.

\- No estoy seguro. Puede que tengamos alguna clase de pervertido, o posiblemente fuese un encargo de las bandas- dije. No era lo mejor que se me había ocurrido, pero era posible, dado el incremento de poder que estaban teniendo las pandillas en la ciudad, bien que podría ser un encargo- ¿Qué me dices de la documentación?, ¿Saben quién es?

\- No aún, no la hemos encontrado, quien haya hecho esto se encargó de desaparecer todo aparentemente. Nos quedaría el registro dental.

Cerré los ojos unos segundos, y sentí el susurro de satisfacción de mi Socio interior. Las cosas estaban saliendo muy bien, pero caí en la cuenta de que hubiese sido menos arriesgado simplemente desaparecer el cadáver. Bueno, no era para tanto, pero sí una irresponsabilidad de mi parte. Me levanté, divisé a Agasha y a Albafica que ya habían llegado a la escena, pero estaba seguro de que no encontrarían nada. Otro típico día en la gran ciudad.

No me había dado cuenta de que cerca de la escena estaba una personita muy especial. Me acerqué a ella de la misma forma que a Shion. Aguardando el momento oportuno, acechando. La persona en cuestión era una policía, estaba distraída, con la guardia baja. Sería muy fácil para mí acercarme sin hacer ningún sonido. Sentí la emoción de la cacería, era algo que ya había experimentado muchas ocasiones, incluso con aquella policía, en mis tiempos de infante.

\- Hola hermanita- le dije con una gran sonrisa fingida. Ella giró a verme, y me golpeó el hombro.

\- Hola cabrón, ¿Dónde demonios estabas?

\- Aquí, desde hace rato- dije sobándome el hombro- tu apodo te vino de perlas, eres una _Abusiva_ hermanita.

\- Cállate, ¿quieres?- me miró ceñuda, una de sus tantas formas de decirme: te quiero, pero las cuales no me agradaban para ser sincero, no soy masoquista.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Sargento Hermana? –pregunté alegremente.

\- Nada, nada. Simplemente tengo un mal día. Malditos los del FBI- espetó furiosa.

\- ¿FBI?- pregunté parpadeando varias veces.

\- Sí, al parecer quieren designarlos a este caso. Tu sabes, ellos son los especialistas- remarcó sarcásticamente la última palabra- pero nos quieren sacar a nosotros...hijos de p…

\- Ya, ya, no creo que el capitán Ilias deje que nos saquen así como así.

\- Sabes que Ilias no tiene la autoridad para impedirlo, por más capitán que sea.

Se los especializa en diversas materias, pueden intervenir en cualquier caso que la Administración considere que los requiera. Además son la fuerza encargada de eliminar a…gente como yo. Me quedé meditativo unos momentos, la intromisión de los moderadores no sería muy buena para el departamento, pero aún no sabía el porqué querían _éste_ caso precisamente. Decidí preguntárselo a la Sargento malhumorada. Ella es una buena persona, excelente policía, pero tiene un humor de perros que ni se imaginan. Cuando se enoja, no querrán estar en su camino…además tiene una mano pesada, lo sé por experiencia.

\- ¿Por qué quieren designar a esos sujetos a éste caso en particular? – luego me arrepentí de haberlo preguntado, con el humor que tenía Sasha en ese momento, era muy probable que recibiese un golpe.

\- No sé…-bufó- Me lo acaba de informar Shion. Dijo que el Capitán hará una reunión hoy en el departamento y nos quiere allí a todos los que hemos estado en este lugar- comentó, ya más calmada.

\- Ahí nos enteraremos- dije- y dime hermanita, ¿Cómo van las cosas con Tenma?

\- ¿A ti qué te importa? – me fulminó con la mirada y luego se fue.

\- Debe ser que van bien- comenté a la nada, mientras me encogía de hombros. Sin duda, nunca entendería a las mujeres, y mucho menos a mi hermana.

El tráfico jovialmente homicida que caracterizaba a Rodorio se ponía peor en la hora pico cuando se acercaba el mediodía y todos querían salir del trabajo para ir a sus casas, o llegar a él. Por suerte no había tenido que conducir devuelta al Departamento a esa hora, así que simplemente recibía algunos insultos por parte de los conductores, a los cuales yo saludaba sonriente. Tras un buen rato, llegué al estacionamiento. Aparqué mi modesto coche y entré. Subí junto con Sisifo en el ascensor, aunque no dijimos nada en el corto trayecto hacia las oficinas.

Sisifo se me adelantó un poco, mientras caminábamos hacia el lugar donde sería la reunión. En el trayecto me encontré con Agasha. Como he dicho antes, ella me agrada, es una chica divertida, y un tanto curiosa. Como siempre, los novatos o quienes llevan menos tiempo suelen ser víctimas de bromas o algo por el estilo por parte de quienes llevan más tiempo. Quizá por eso es que casi no pude resistir la tentación de atormentarla.

\- ¡Agasha!- hablé alto, mientras entraba al pasillo que conducía hacia la sala, ella giró a verme- ¡Vuela conmigo hacia el laboratorio!

\- Nos esperan en la reunión- dijo fingiendo seriedad, aunque era evidente que se estaba aguantando la risa.

\- ¿Eso significa que no?- ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Vamos –dijo, sonriendo un poco.

En la sala estaban reunidos varios agentes que había visto en la escena. También estaba la Sargento Sasha, Albafica, Shion, Sisifo, el Capitán Ilias y por supuesto, nosotros. El capi hizo un gesto con la cabeza cuando entramos, y luego pidió que todos tomáramos asiento.

\- Quizá algunos ya lo sepan. El motivo de la reunión es para comunicarles que tras la identificación de la víctima por parte de una persona que estaba en la escena, la Administración ha designado que los del FBI estarán a cargo de la investigación. Nos relevan del caso

\- ¿Pero por qué?, ¿Ellos qué motivos tendrían para hacer eso?- protestó Shion.

Escuchamos una voz a nuestras espaldas. Tac. Tac. Tac. Si no estaba equivocado eso era el sonido de zapatos con tacos al caminar. Giramos todos a ver. La puerta doble se abrió, entrando una mujer joven, cabello negro y de gran atractivo físico. Los hombres mayormente la siguieron con la mirada. Ella portaba el inconfundible uniforme del FBI.

\- Nos han designado a nosotros, Detective- comentó la mujer, haciendo gala de su belleza y a su vez de la autoridad que emanaba.

\- Ella es Violate, la encargada del caso – dijo el Capitán.

\- Así es Capitán…un gusto en conocerle- dijo, extendiendo su mano, la cual el citado tomó con cierto nerviosismo.

Tengo que admitir que Violate despertó en mí un interés absurdo. No era nada relativo a un tipo de atracción, nada de eso. Era algo más profundo. La miré unos momentos en forma disimulada, pero luego ella giró la vista hacia mí. Había algo extraño en ella, algo que me resultaba familiar, en cierto modo. Cerré los ojos no más de dos segundos y escuché el rugido de mi Acompañante interior. Los volví a abrir y sentí la misma presencia en Violate, que desafiaba al mío, mientras sentía el batir de alas invisibles. Ella desvió la mirada, pero sonriendo unos momentos. ¿Quién lo diría?, nuestra querida mujer del FBI tenía un Socio interior también.

Lo admito, esto se me está haciendo muy interesante...


End file.
